


Remembering His Roots

by FairyNiamh



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never forgets his roots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering His Roots

Remembering his Roots – Rise of the Guardians

He hadn’t been asked if he wanted these gifts. He definitely didn't ask to be ignored and/or hated since he’d been – created, but that had been his lot in life and he did the best he could with the tools given to him.

Of course, now kids knew him and he was a Guardian. Wow, talk about heavy. His mind was still reeling with it. Literally, in like the span of a few hours he had gone from nothing to something… that was a real rush.

That didn’t mean he forgot his roots. Forgot how to have fun; like the other Guardian’s had. Fun was his spark, his reason, his pièce de résistance, and he would NEVER forget that. The wind whipping through his hair, the currents carrying him from town to town, the feel of snow in his hands, the beauty of frost on a clean window, yeah, it would take his death to make him forget that.

He briefly wondered if he should thank the Man of the Moon… nah, he had been an ass to him for so long, and besides, he had some fun to have.

~Fin~


End file.
